Fullmetal Alchemist in the Real World!
by Hirate Ki
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist characters are appearing all over Louisiana. The two cousins Crystal and Sara Reece and their friend Raven Dupree end up in the middle of it. What kind of chaos and humor will ensue? Flames are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki: Yay, my first FMA fan-fic! Now here's my favorite Fullmetal Alchemist character to co-  
host this story. Please welcome Envy!

Envy: (walks onto stage slowly, not being used to big crowds) hello everyone.

Tsuki: Envykins! (tackles Envy) because you're so evil I'm putting Edward instead of you. I'm SOOOO sorry. (Cries)

Envy: While reading, can someone save me from her tears.

Random person: But you're a palm tree, you need to be watered.

Envy: Shut up! Anyway, here's the story

The Elric Brothers Are in the Building.

June third seemed like an ordinary day to many people, but to others it was important. For many kids in teenagers June third was the most sacred of days... the first day of Summer Vacation. This meant staying up really late to watch your favorite shows, and sleeping in. Of course, not everything about Summer Vacation was great. There were drawbacks for some people, like Sara Reece. For her June third marked the beginning of the three month torture of her cousin staying over

The blonde 14 year old threw a pillow at her sleeping cousin ,Crystal, who's snores seemed to echo in the large bedroom. Unfortunately it would take much more than a pillow to wake up Crystal. Some say she could sleep right through a nuclear bomb explosion. But Sara didn't care about waking her up just yet. So, she just sighed and got out of her nice comfy bed. She went straight to her drawer and chose a red shirt, and black jean shorts to wear. Her brown eyes quickly scanned over her cousin's evil pink clothes, then she turned around to the bathroom to get dressed. Sara first took of her black pjs that had little bitty cats running them, and quickly threw on her clothes, talking at loud to herself, " Why does that darn cousin of mine have to stay over at my house. Not only did she bring her evil pink stuff, but also she brought every kind of Envy picture imaginable." She put her hand on the doorknob to enter her room, when she remarked, "Listen to me talking. I practically printed out every image of Al in his body I could find." then opened the door.

Somehow the creaking of the bathroom door had actually woken up Crystal. The 13 year old sat up with her waist long brown hair standing up in the oddest of places. She crawled out of her evil pink sleeping bag of doom, and went to the drawer and picked her clothes. Instead of pink, she chose a baby blue tank top and gray shorts. Her sapphire blue eyes seemed to shine as she smiled at her older cousin, "Good morning to you, Sara. I think Laterose escaped from her cage last night, cause I found her sleeping in my sleeping bag." Then she stared at a picture frame, "I can't believe I just noticed that you're obsessed with Alphonse Elric, as much as I'm obsessed with my Envykins. Well, gotta get dressed."

Sara quickly moved out of her cousin's way, and went to the sink. She brushed her shoulder length blonde hair, and put it in a red ponytail. She also took her red toothbrush, and brushed her sparkalie white teeth. A smirk appeared on her face when she heard the door creaking behind her, "Crystal, did you know that Envy is Al and Ed's older half brother?"

Crystal just stood there holding both Sara's pajamas and her own, which had a view of the beach and palm trees. (Tsuki: you should know why the palm trees are there.) She than grinned happily, "Yep, they're related by the father, Hohenheim. It's so weird to think that my beloved Envy is related to a pipsqueak and a tin-can."

Sara flinched slightly when she heard the words, tin-can. How dare that stupid cousin of her's insult the greatness that is Alphonse Elric. And they're best friend, Raven, would have killed Crystal for calling her, "Eddy-kins" a pipsqueak. Instead of actually yelling at her obnoxious little cousin, she opened the door that leaves her room. Crystal carefully folded both of their pajamas, while muttering disturbing things about Envy with no clothes on. When she was done, she followed Sara down the stairs and into the livingroom.

Being the annoying little pest that she is, Crystal jumped into the chair that was in front of the computer before Sara could. She first went to fanfiction dot net, and started reading stories that were on Duel, Battle, and War's favorite stories list. She almost instantly fell in love with Samurai of Tomorrow, and added that and So Much for a Hanyou's Happy Ending to her favorites list. And just to annoy her cousin some more she went to two websites at the same time (Tsuki: You know where have two windows open on different websites, Hopefully you do, cause I hate explaining things.) alphonse. bright-effect dot net, an Alphonse website, and notashirmp dot com, an Edward website. Sara growled as crystal started putting up cute Al images than closing them.

Than something unexpected happened, the screen started to blink on and off. The two Reece cousins, thinking the computer was going to explode, ran upstairs, locked themselves in Sara's room, and sat down with their backs to the door. Sara turned to Crystal, her brown eyes wide in fear, "What the fuck did you do, little bitch."

Crystal started back at her cousin, her blue eyes actually wider than Sara's. She was breathing hard, as if she had been through trauma, "I don't know. I just clicked on an image of Ed and Al and the computer stared acting up." She froze, and placed her ear unto the door, "Do you hear voices in there?"

Being interested in what Crystal just said, Sara also placed her ear onto the bedroom door and in fact heard some oddly familiar voices. She heard the creak of the top stair and knew whoever it was now outside the door. Sara watched as the people tried to open the bedroom door, but couldn't because it was locked. After hearing another creak, the color in Sara's face drained. They had forgotten to lock Sara's mother's room, and that was connected to the bedroom they were sitting in by the bathroom, "Crystal, they're in my mom's room, and may try to come in here through the bathroom."

Crystal all of a sudden stood up, and walked over to the closet. Ignoring the weird looks she was getting from Sara's hamsters, Laterose and Hamtaro, that were in the closet, she grabbed two baseball bats that she had brought with her. (Tsuki: What? I like baseball.) She handed one to Sara, who knew what they were for, and they both went to the bathroom door holding the baseball bats. As soon as the door creaked open, the duo slammed the baseball bats on the "intruder's" heads, (Tsuki: not too hard, just to knock them out) and smiled at each other happily. Sara dropped the baseball bat, "Now let's get these guys outta my house."

When they bent over to pick up the two intruders, they gasped at who they were. Crystal dropped the baseball bat, and backed up slowly, "This has to be some sick joke. Sara, are they who I think they are?"

The two had an uncanny resemblance to Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric (Tsuki: In his body. If you don't know what he looks like older, go to the mentioned website above.) of Fullmetal Alchemist, an anime the two loved to watch. It's as if something weird was happening, as the wireless phone that Sara had in her room started ringing. Sara picked up the phone as Crystal started raving on about knocking out they're gods, and spoke into the phone, "This Sara Reece, who is this?"

The panicked voice of Raven Dupree (Tsuki: -.-, not real last name, so don't even think about it) entered Sara's ear, and the constant jabbering of her annoying little brother, Robin, in the background, "Sara, you wouldn't believe what happened? It just happened, and THEY came. Maybe I shouldn't tell you. You wouldn't believe me."

Sara turned to the still out cold Elric brothers, as Crystal commenced to poking both of them with a stick to make sure they were real. She rolled her eyes, and replied to Raven, "At this moment I would believe you if you said dragons were tapp dancing on Robin's head. A friends promise to not laugh at what you say."

A strange voice came from the background, and Raven started yelling loudly away from the phone, "Envy, shut the fuck up. None of us want to hear about your damn skort." She went back onto the phone, as she heard a growl in the background, "Well, I kinda got FMA characters in my house. Wrath and Envy if you want to be exact. Robin even poked them to make sure they were real. What do you think?"

(Warning: I don't know Wrath's character, so if he's out of character you'll know.)

Sara laughed slightly, and laughed even harder when she heard Raven's confused huh. She explained it to the confused 16 year old, (Tsuki: I'm making you older, Raven-chan.) "You're not alone, Raven. Crystal is poking the out cold Elric brothers. You see, we thought they had broken out into the house, so we knocked them out with baseball bats. Look, I'll call you back with the details later, and you'll do the same. After they regain conscience I'm going to have to call my mom to tell her what happened. Bye."

A click came from the other side of the phone, meaning Raven had hung up. Sara also hung up the phone too, and went to Crystal. She placed her hand on Crystal's shoulder, "Let's move them on my bed and your sleeping bag until they're awake. After that, we'll think of something."

Crystal nodded her head, and dragged Al onto her sleeping bag. Since Ed was lighter than Al, Sara carried the pipsqueak and placed him on her bed. Sara thought as she carefully covered him, 'Ed's going to own me for doing this, by drinking a whole cup of milk.' She smiled evilly at this thought, than sat next to Crystal. It was official, the wait for the Elric brothers to wake up had begun.

Tsuki: Wow, the longest chapter my cousin and I ever wrote for any story. Maybe the chapters for this story will be as long as this.

War: (from Duel, Battle, and War.) Whatever. Later Crystal's probably going to trade Ed for Envy. If she's anything like the real Crystal, your author Tsuki.

Tsuki: ., I love my Envy-kins.

War: Review, or I'll tell Raven you like Ed, and she'll hunt you down and kill you in your bed. I'm not joking, she'll do that.


	2. The Elrics Wake Up and the Craziness Sta

**Tsuki: Okay, we're updating this now. In this chapter Ed and Al wake up, you'll see how Sara's mom takes the news, and more crazy Envy and Wrath.**

**Envy: Why do I have to stay at Raven's house, and with Wrath of all people.**

**Tsuki: Don't be mean to little Wrath, he's so adorable and innocent.**

**Envy: Yeah, as innocent as a Bull shark. Anyway, here's the story.**

_Disclaimer: Do you think Fullmetal Alchemist characters really live with me and my cousin? If you do, you're sane._

**The Elrics Wake Up and the Craziness Starts.**

It was a good ten minutes before the Elric brothers even made signs of waking up. It all started with Ed twitching and muttering something about how milk was more evil than Envy or Scar. Considering all of this, it was, of course, Al who regained conscience first and Ed continued to have his evil dreams of giant man eating milk cartons attacking him. Sara's eyes seemed to be replaced by hearts as the youngest Elric brother stared at her, rubbing his head, "Ow, my head. Were you guys the ones who hit us on the head? And where are we?"

Sara smiled innocently and picked up one of Crystal's baseball bats. Al gave a good look at it as Ed started groaning about how much his head hurt and that he was going to pee in his pants. (Tsuki: From some episode, I don't remember.) Crystal started laughing over what Ed said, and smiled at Al, "Yeah, sorry about that, but we thought you were robbers who had broken in to our house. What would you have done?"

Al gave a few minutes to think about what the crazy 13 year old had stated. As he was thinking Sara was just staring at him. It was one thing to stare at adorable images of him, but a whole different experience to fascinate over the real thing. Al gave a simple smile, which made Sara practically grin with the cuteness. Of course, it was Crystal who he was smiling at, and it had no effect, "I guess you're right. Brother and I would probably have done the same thing." He than turned to Sara, "I would like to introduce us, as brother is still knocked out to respond. My name's Alphonse Elric and my brother is Edward."

The 14 year held out her hand, and Al shook it. Her face turned a slight red as she silently vowed never to wash this hand ever again, (Tsuki: I fear for my cousin) "Hello, Al, my name is Sara Reece."

Al let go of Sara's hand, ignoring her small groan of disappointment. He turned to Crystal, who was once again poking Ed with a stick. She stopped for a second to smile at Al, "And I'm Crystal, Sara's cousin from her dad's side. I'm staying over for the Summer Vacation." She stood up, and grinned evilly, "I think I know a way to wake up our dear Ed."

Al looked confused, but Sara knew what she meant. She stood up too, and placed a hand on Crystal's shoulder, "Let me do the honors, cousin. I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Crystal nodded, and sat down next to Al. She winked at him, and remarked, "Get ready to hold back Ed when he wakes up, Sara has been practicing for this by calling me some pretty nasty versions of short. Ed won't be happy when Sara's starts yapping her mouth." At this remark, Al understood what was going to happen. Sara was going to wake up Ed, using his only weakness...his height.

Sara turned to Crystal, and sighed, "It looks like he isn't going to wake up, Crystal. I guess the whiny, little, mousy pipsqueak is going to be lazy all day and lay in my bed all day long. I wonder if all half-pint midgets, who are smaller than a grain of rice are as lazy as this?"

The eruption came a few seconds later, and Al just wasn't strong enough in his human form to hold him back from killing Sara, so Crystal had to help. Ed's eyes were filled with anger, and the only thing he could see was Sara, his next victim, smiling smugly at the sight of the blood thirsty pipsqueak. He stated yelling a lot, about how he was short, only that everyone in the world were giants, than calmed down. He sighed, and looked around to find out where he was. When he saw Al he almost gasped, "Al, is that you?"

Al seemed even more confused, than looked into the mirror Sara had, and gasped too. He had a human body. The youngest Elric brother put down the mirror, and rubbed his dirty blonde hair. It was all real. He had hair, all five senses, and everything else a normal human had.(Tsuki: I'm normal? I can't believe this.) In his excitement, Al hugged the closest person near him, who was, to her luck, Sara. Her whole face turned a bright red, as Al cried with happiness onto her shoulder, "I can't believe I'm back to normal. I don't know how it happened, but I'm glad I did. It's so wonderful, Sara."

While all of this happened, Crystal explained everything to them. About how they were anime characters on television to how Sara was totally obsessed with Al. Al had stopped hugging Sara, and picked up a picture frame that had an image of him in it. He practically shoved it into Sara's face, and asked her about it, "Where did you get this from? I don't remember anyone who could have taken a picture of me while brother and I were training on that island."

Sara snatched the picture from back from Al, and placed it back on it's rightful place on her night stand. She picked up the wireless phone, and winked at Al, "Here's the deal, you tell me what happened when you came here, and I'll tell you where I got the image of you. After I call my mom to tell her what I know so far. You, Ed, and Crystal go do something while I'm talking." So Al, Ed, and Crystal seared around her room for something to do while Crystal dialed the number to her mother's work.

Sara's heart pulse seemed to quicken at every ring. What if her mother did not approve of having anime characters living in her house, and threw them out on the street? Sara couldn't think about how poor Ed and Al would do against an army of rapid fangirls that were probably trying to pick the lock on the front door at the moment. The teen's heart seemed to stop when she heard a voice emitting from the phone, "Hello, Sara, is there something wrong?"

If Sara could hear her heart right now, she bet it would have been pounding a billion times a second. She looked over to where Crystal was dueling Al with Yu-Gi-Oh cards, and gulped, "Well, lets just say we have some guests over, some unusual guests that came from an anime."

Sara heard her mother sigh, than answer back, "What anime, and what characters are we talking about? If it's that Inu whatever, and those demons I don't want them in my house."

So Sara explained everything that happened in the hour that she and Crystal were awake. From the computer incident to the moment they were talking. Sara was happy to hear what her mom had to say about it, "You mean those brothers, whose father abandoned them, and their mother died when they were young, that are from Fullmetal Alchemist? Yeah, I don't mind them staying over, but you better not try anything with that Alphonse person. I know who much like him, but you're still only 14. Bye, Sara."

Sara promptly hung up the phone as the more experienced Crystal had finished beating the shit out of Al in a duel. (Tsuki: Yu-Gi-Oh, not fist fighting.) She smiled at all of them, mostly Al, and said, "I printed that image of Al by using my precious computer that is down stairs. Come on, I think I know how you two got to real world now." So they all went down stairs, to examine this "computer" that Sara spoke of. Of course, Fullmetal Alchemist taking place during to early 20th century, Ed and Al had no clue what was in store for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven was trying to as hard as they could to keep the house in one piece. Raven had already woken up her dad to tell him what happened, and he didn't seem to care, so that meant that Wrath and Envy were staying. But both of them were unaccustomed to the stuff inside of the Dupree family house, so immediately went exploring. Wrath, at the moment, was trying to find out what the phone was for, and was pressing various buttons on it. Envy was cursing at the dog, Storm, who had just recently bit him on the nose. 

Raven growled and snatched the phone from Wrath, who had somehow managed to call Dominoes and was yelling at the guy that he didn't want any pizzas, and hung up the phone. She turned on him with a crazed look, "If the pizza delivery guy comes here, and says we ordered pizza, I'm going to kill you, chop you into tiny pieces, and eat what's left of you! Robin, get Envy away from underwear drawer!"

The nine year old, who was just sitting in their room playing X box, snorted, "You do it yourself, I'm busy."

This comment seemed to snap something in Raven, and she left Wrath in the kitchen to go let her own wrath onto her brother. When she entered the room, she unplugged the X box, and hit Robin hard on his shoulder. She picked him up by the collar of his shirt, and looked into his blue eyes, "Get off your lazy ass, get Envy away from my underwear drawer, while I deal with Wrath. If you don't do as I say, I'll do the same thing to you as I said to Wrath." The 16 year blonde dropped her brother when she heard a clicking noise, "Wrath, get your head out of the microwave, or I'll kill you before the pizza guy comes!"

As Robin did his sisters bidding, he whispered so low that not even Envy could hear him, "Luck Sara, she only has the fat guy and the pipsqueak to deal with, while we have a hyper kid and a cross dresser. I don't know who much more I could take of this."

**Tsuki: I'm done with this chapter. It took me awhile since I kept stopping to read, Reality Check, and listening to Battlecry.**

**Envy: Admit it, you're a slow typer. Now to our reviewers.**

_**Duel, Battle, and War: Yeah, we're putting you in this story, Duel. You're too funny not to put in here. **_

_**Poison Alchemist: Your name sounds familiar. Do you go to fullmetal-alchemist dot com? My name is Crystal, and my cousin is really named Sara.**_

**_Redraven012698: Here's an update for my loyal readers. Yeah, I told my cousin she's not alone in the world. She's happy to know that you too like Alphonse._**


End file.
